Just Tell Me Why
by Siahposh
Summary: just tell me why...why did you do that?... jackXdaneil angsty...already needing tissues box!


Title: just tell me why?  
Author: ritsu-sensei

Category:sweat drop sg1

Hi mina, howre ya? Yeah im fine, thx!!! XD

I always liked to write a fiction about them…like hell, I mean them, Danny & jack, theyre so damn cool and yeah Danny is sexy!!! drooling

Im in love with Danny cuz he's so kind and lovely and just jack knows how soft he is!!! drooling like a waterfall

Ok, blah is enough, were here to read a fiction about them, and just guess…yeah,its angst!!! dancing around the room

Maybe my other fiction will be with humor cuz I wanna write some humor about them too, but for now…just angst…so go and find some tissues box for now!!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE: I don't own this sg1, maybe sometimes…maybe…then just god can help them!!! laughing as im a sadistic pervert

_"I love you jack…I really love you…"  
_Damn you, goddamn you Daniel!!!  
you told me that you loved me, you told me that you liked to be with me, you told me you liked to kiss me and goddamn you told me you love me, why you lied to me?

You told me you liked me…but why you told that fucking thing just once? Why didn't you say that to me again? Why did you just looked at me and smiled and said:  
"I know you can't be with me jack, I know…but I just like to tell you my feeling…"  
then you left me and then…that fucking mission…why you done that fucking work? Why you always liked to rescue humans? Why you always like to help them and what the hell you though you were? An angel?!  
but…yes…you were an angel…you were kind, pretty and soft…always made me smile…always made me feel that I just like to be with you forever but I couldn't show you my feeling…cuz I was a fucking selfish guy…not as you…you were an angel!!!  
-damn you Daniel…goddamn you…why did you leave?  
Now, I'm in your room…lonely and heartbroken…you left me alone to suffer!  
Why? Just what the hell you though? Why Danny…why you sacrificed yourself? What about me? Didn't you think that I needed you so badly? What about your life? Didn't you think that you WOULD live longer than anyone in this world? Just answer me Daniel…why you lied to me?!  
-I didn't lied jack…

See? now Im going crazy…I can hear you after your funeral!!!  
-youre not crazy jack…im here…for you!!!  
I looked up in surprise and found you by myself…my eyes were wet and I could see your body blurry…but I could see you smiling softly like the past:  
-Daniel…but…

-yes,im dead jack…but they let me come and see you whenever I want…they let me be with you jack…and im here for you!!!  
you hug me…I can feel your warmth and your smell…you smell like a rose…like a rare flower:  
-Daniel…why you lied to me?  
you smile again and wipe away my tears:  
-I told you jack that I loved you…but you yelled at me and sent me out of your room…but I knew you were under the pressure cuz of your feelings about sara…I knew you were still in love with her!!!  
I looked at him, looked at my dear Daniel…my angel, and then kissed him, kissed his lips softly and he answered my lips…he tasted like sweet meats…he was really sweet!!!  
-jack…I have to leave…but I promise to you that I'll be back soon...

I hugged him tight and kissed him again…this time, I forced my lips to his and forced him to answer me…I just don't like to let him go right now:

-jack…plz!  
I let him go and he smiled again:  
-goodnight for now jack…I'll be back soon, wait for me!!!  
-I love you danny…plz, come back soon!!!  
You smiled and then disappeared….

Doctor Jonathan sighed and closed his notebook and smiled to him:  
-very well done jack, you wrote a really good story…now, tell me how you are?  
Jack was in his usual white clothes…and looked woozy like the other days:

-he was here last night!!!  
Jonathan smiled again and patted his shoulder:  
-its really good jack, plz tell me if he'll come here this night again, ok?  
Now jack looked suspended:  
-why do you want to meet him?  
-I had never seen an angel before!!!  
-oh…then…Ok, I will tell ya this time!!!  
A nurse entered the room and helped jack to stand up:  
-now jack…time to sleep!!!  
-but Daniel will come!!!  
The nurse smiled and helped him to go to his room:  
-he will wake you up when he'll come, so go to bed for now…ok?  
-ok…

Jonathan sighed again and looked at her:  
-im sorry Sam!!!  
Sam wiped away her tears and tried hard not to cry again:  
-maybe another time he'll notice you…

-maybe…

How was my first sg1s fiction? Suck? Thanks a lot!!! .;;;

R&R plz to show me how was my fiction!!!  
THANKS ALOTE FROM MOMMY LARISA TO EDITED THIS FICTION,

LOVE & FLOWER FOR MY MOMMY!!! hugs her tight

OWARI


End file.
